canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluck Blaze
Blaze is a fan-made Nerdluck character created by Sabrina1985. About him Blaze was born on March 15, 2005, on Neto to his parents, Pound and Pumpkin. He is a light orange male nerdluck who wears a necklace with a flame-shaped charm on it. Blaze is more mature, serious about taking martial arts and laser gun lessons, and calmer than he used to be. A few years ago, he was always very bad tempered, but when he was in a good mood he was pleasant as can be, and if he wasn't, you would have to look out. Every morning, he woke up in a real grouchy, miserable mood. Blaze woke up on the wrong side of the bed and was a real terror all day long. His parents called these his ‘bad days’, sometimes better known as ‘brat days.’ Mango hated trying to teach his younger brother martial arts and laser gun lessons, for he knew that Blaze was not very receptive at the time. The younger nerdluck always threw temper tantrums, broke rules right, left, and center, and kept yelling “NO!” at Mango during his lessons, while he did as he pleased and ignored his big brother. He knows that Mango carries his weapons on him during every waking hour, and was not able to afford to keep them locked up out of Blaze's reach, not the way they live. Back in Blaze's younger days, Mango told him that he had to learn not to touch these weapons, and had to learn to respect them by leaving them alone. However, the younger nerdluck always refused to listen because he had somehow learned how to get a hold of Mango's spear stick and pocket knife, and with the spear and the knife in hand, he would make off with them as innocent as could be. Then he would lead his older brother on a "merry" chase through the house, while laughing cheerfully because he was thinking it was a game invented for pleasure, as Mango tried to catch and disarm his little brother. When Mango would lunge to grab him, Blaze laughed as if he was joking and sped up his pace starting to run, then take off, as he dodged left and ended up sidestepping Mango, but his steps always caused him to bump into his older brother by smacking into his legs. After retrieving his weapons, Mango would scoop Blaze up in his arms and then place him down in a corner to do a wide variety of exercises. Blaze's eyes would grow large with surprise and his jaw would drop slightly, as he hunched up in a ball, gave a heavy and shaky sigh with a dejected forlorn expression on his face, whimpered a bit, and cringed in his brother's hands. Very silently, without a peep of protest at the punishment Mango would dictate to him, Blaze would quickly go into the stretch position by standing up on his tip toes with his arms above his head, which were followed by doing ten somersault rolls, these were the early years' version of the flips he now does in his teen years. Mango didn't care to act as the bully or ogre with his own brother, but he wouldn't go easy on him because of the seriousness involved with the weapon rule. Blaze knew that his brother was certainly not a pushover who didn't care to discipline him and was not quick to comfort him after he had been punished. Blaze was 2 years of age when he started stealing Mango's weapons, back then it was only on rare occasions that he managed to actually get a hold of them. Family Blaze's family members are: Rounda (grandmother) Pound (father) Pumpkin (mother) Mango (brother) Sunny (sister) Leela (sister) Round (uncle) Friends Blaze has a lot of friends, and they are: Apple, Ruby, Emerald, Bella, Sapphire, Jasmine, Tyrian, Blossom, Jasper, Jingles, Chucky, Sheldon, Buck, April, May, June, Misty, Corey, Jezina, Jotaro, Reyenia, Jina, Rentaro, Colby, Kaliann, Miss Mopey, Darinu, Miss Tug, Mr. Ticklish, Miss Tickle-Hug, Mr. Huggy, Tickle, Jr., Scatterbrain, Jr., Taikino, Jurai, Mr. Persistent, Miss Headstrong, Jaiden, Tomiko, Kazari, Hyper, Miss Puny, Mr. Dimnutive, Mr. Little, Mr. Mini, Miss Pipsqueak, Miss Lilliputian, Mr. Teeny, Leo, Maxwell, Miss Mischief, Miss Rocker, Miss Yeller, Miss Dawn, Miss Starlow, and Miss Hurt Enemies Blaze has a lot of enemies and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Daegon Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Orange characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks